


Game Night

by Rykeral



Series: The Anchor-Verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Former GuardianCorp, Former KarOlsen, PreSuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: James goes to see Lena after the 'S' reveal with the hopes of clearing the air between his two ex-girlfriends and instead learns something important. A Side-Story to Anchor Against the Siren's Song.Set after Anchor Against the Siren's Song.





	Game Night

The building built of concrete and glass and steel was impressive in its stature and presence to the smaller buildings around it than a mountain fortress was to the village at its base. The woman inside it was no less an Ice Queen as she had been called in the media, but he knew that the heart of L-Corp, lay with the woman who ran it. Lena Luthor.

Taking a steadying breath James strode up the steps and into the building.

Security had intensified since he was last here, and he wondered if he would be turned away before he even crossed to the elevator, but he knew he had to try. He owed them that much; himself, Kara, and Lena.

He passed through security gates and was waved on into the lobby where he immediately walked over to reception.

He had to wait a moment for the receptionist to finish her call and then he was greeting her, “Hello. James Olsen to see Lena.”

An unimpressed eyebrow arch was her response and he winced. “Miss Luthor,” he corrected, flashing her his most winning smile.

She looked at him with disinterest before taking her phone and pressing a few keys.

“Mr Olsen to see Miss Luthor.”

She waited for a response her gaze flicked over to him and then quickly away.

“Okay. I’ll let him know.”

James couldn’t hear the response but knew he had to think fast. “I’m here for a personal matter,” he added, and the receptionist paused before relaying the information.

There was a moments pause and he waited with his heart hammering, wondering if he would be shut out again.

“You can go on up, Mr Olsen,” the L-Corp secretary said. “This security pass,” she handed him a swipe-key, “will get you to security. Have a nice day.”

Her smile was false and she returned to her keyboard, dismissing him and he shrugged off the disinterest.

Lena was agreeing to see him, it meant a lot.

It had been nearly a year since they had split up, and nearly six months since she had found out about Kara and her massive secret. Things had changed drastically then. Lena had sold Catco back to Cat Grant, who had given him an ultimatum regarding his Guardianing. The decision had been a tough one, especially with the promise from the DA’s office to prosecute if he were caught out in his suit. It had been a hard decision to make, but he had been convinced he could help more people by helping Cat, rather than going out and catching criminals.

Still. Part of him hated being caged. Being a reporter wasn’t enough after being out on the front line. Kara had suggested he join the DEO, but he didn’t like how the DEO did things. He was better on his own.

Life without Lena in it had been…. Dull. Things weren’t the same at game-nights, and Kara spent most of her days moping. It didn’t help that Lena had promptly built anti-Kara devices around her buildings, and vehicles, making it clear to Kara that she didn’t want to talk.

James had been the one to talk Kara out of basically kidnapping her and making her talk. He loved Kara dearly, but sometimes she didn’t think with her head. She wanted to fly to L-Corp, or to wherever Lena was, kidnap her, and forcibly clear the air.

James had told her, in no uncertain terms, that Lena would react negatively if she were to do that, and had told her to wait. Wait for as long as it took for Lena to calm down, just like he was. While they didn’t suit as partners, he did consider Lena a friend and knew that even the DEO had missed her presence.

And then Lex’s suit had been stolen and the finger had immediately been pointed at Lena. Once, he would have joined the finger pointing, but then he had gotten to know the Luthor in question, and he knew Lena. She wasn’t like he had thought she was, she was kind and brilliant and sweet and just wanted to do good. She wanted to save people. He had spoken up in her defence, mostly against Alex, J’onn, and the DEO, who had seen the evidence and knew it led to Lena. Kara had been quiet on the subject, where she would normally be defending Lena vocally to anyone who would listen, it had been a sad thing to see, Kara disheartened.

A few days later and Kara was telling the world how she felt about Lena Luthor to a double-ganger in the Lexo-suit and then she was nearly dying. It had been a rollercoaster few weeks, but now that Lena was aware of how Kara felt about her, he felt it was time to clear the air between them, if he could.

Lena had spoken about Supergirl a little at her latest press-conference, and indeed spoken to Supergirl herself, if the grainy images were to be taken as evidence, but James knew that Kara and Lena hadn’t had a real talk yet, and that Kara was waiting for one.

Their first and only attempt at talking had ended with Kara having to leave Noonan’s for an emergency. Then Lena had declined the other offers to meet up, stating business, but James wasn’t so sure. Keeping things as they were, with both parties hurt and distant, was easy, and Lena tended to take the easy road with her emotions.

It would also be ironic for Lena to make-up excuses to avoid time with Kara, petty, but it had been what Kara had done, even though she had good intentions. Still. The lies had hurt them all, hurt Lena most of all, and she was lashing out.

Knowing that Lena was still feeling betrayed, he decided to see if he could help, and also clear his own conscious.

The security pass took him to a floor a few stories up and when the elevator opened he paused.

The room was small and didn’t try to hide its purpose. It was like stepping into an airport, only he was pretty sure that National City International Airport didn’t have aliens working in baggage department.

He hesitantly exited and held his security pass out. “Go through the sensors,” he was instructed by an orange alien with dark red stripes, sort of like a tiger. Only this tiger was built like an ape and had six limbs instead of two.

Cautiously he did as instructed.

He cut an imposing figure, he knew that, but he was dwarfed by the alien in front of him, and while he was no stranger to racism, he had to admit he was instantly wary of someone so big and dangerous looking.

The creature grinned at him, or he thought it was a grin, he was treated to a mouth full of fangs the length of his thumb and he swallowed.

“What are your intentions with Miss Luthor today?” A human looking security guard asked him, arms folded.

“I want to talk to her about a personal matter.”

A brow lifted and he let out a sigh.

“I need to apologise and also ask for forgiveness, for myself and someone else. I need to explain some things.”

He walked back through the device and wondered just what it was scanning.

“He’s clear,” grunted the alien and strode over to the elevator, swiping his own security pass and pressing a button. “Up you go.”

Bemused but still retaining his manners James thanked the alien and got inside.

There had been rumours of Lena’s new employees, but he hadn’t thought much on it. But it appeared to be true. There was probably a story there, but he wasn’t here for that.

The light was lit for Lena’s office on the top floor and the happy elevator music rubbed him the wrong way as he rose further into the building.

Eventually the elevator dinged at the top and he stepped out. There was a desk in the distance and he took a breath and started to walk towards it. As he walked he caught a few differences made to the floor. There was a large double door set, it was open and inside there was a gym, television, small kitchen, and even a few couches and pool set. Inside there were men and women, even aliens, with guns and armour.

He swallowed and continued on. Lena usually kept her security hidden, or at least more subtle, but this was the opposite. This was a show of strength and he felt warmed by it; maybe people would think twice about trying to hurt her when her alien bodyguards growled at them.

Behind Jess’s wall there was a large water fountain and he admired it as he approached.

Then he paused. The woman behind the desk wasn’t Jess…. In fact she wasn’t even human.

She was green and… feathered, and he adjusted his bag. “Um, hello. James Olsen to see Le- Miss Luthor.”

The alien woman eyed him a moment before tapping on a button. “Jess. A James Olsen is here to see Miss Luthor.” Her accent was precise, words slow and perfectly formed as though the language was difficult, and he looked at the beak mouth and turned away.

A few moments later and a door opened to the side and Jess appeared.

“Mr Olsen.” Jess had been distant with him at first, and then had been politely disinterested when he and Lena started to see each other, now though she wasn’t concealing her dislike. “Against my better judgement Miss Luthor has agreed to hear you out. Don’t disappoint me. I’d be more than happy to have Charli escort you out.”

James followed her gaze to the alien that sat outside of Lena’s door on a very expensive looking couch, with her own table and computer.

Charli was the alien that had tried to kill Lena and had then been hired by her. It had been a move that had the DEO reeling, especially when Lena’s lawyers showed up to bail the alien out of their holding cells. Lena’s lawyers either had balls of steel or were paid a fortune because they didn’t even balk at the covert government agency and had demanded Charli’s release, paying for the damages as well. As Lena wasn’t pressing charges, and as she was covering the costs to the restaurant, the DEO had no choice but to release Charli. Still, James was sure they were keeping an eye on her.

It had been a shock to see her hovering over Lena’s shoulder the week after, and the days after that. Within a week aliens in National City were seen cautiously entering L-Corp.

Intel from the alien bar revealed that Lena was hiring them, for almost anything, and had instructed Jess to get them all a proper home. National City media weren’t aware of it yet, though some had commented on the unusual hires of L-Corp. But James wasn’t here for that. He was here to talk to Lena today. He needed to get her to understand. And get her to talk to Kara.

Kara had spent months moping around, looking like a kicked puppy, and then Lena had agreed to talk to her only to cancel on her. Kara had gone from a hopeful and happy puppy, to kicked and sad so quickly it had nearly given him whiplash.

So if Lena was doing it to hurt her, to punish her, then she needed to stop. He needed to make her see.

“I just want to apologise, “ James replied weakly, turning back to Jess.

She narrowed her eyes at him, gave a firm nod, and then vanished back into her office and James hesitated before heading to Lena’s office.

Black eyes watched him and he had a feeling he was being seen straight to his soul, and he wasn’t sure Charli liked what she saw.

Swallowing under the appraisal he skirted past Charli’s desk and knocked on Lena’s door.

“Enter.”

Straightening and taking a deep breath he opened the door and paused.

Lena sat on her desk, casually leaning back on it while a woman with dark hair was standing between her legs, in her personal space and it was clear from their stance, that moments before they had been closer.

Lena’s eyes darted over the strange woman’s shoulder but a hand on her cheek brought her attention back to her. James felt as though he had intruded on a private moment, even though Lena had to know he was coming.

Part of him felt as though she were doing it on purpose but the way her face softened when she looked at the woman made him reconsider.

“I’ll speak with you later, Dear One,” the stranger said in a rich voice with the hint of an accent and leant in. Lena accepted the gentle kiss and was smiling at her companion as she walked away.

When the woman turned around and he got a good look at her he nearly gasped.

“Mr Olsen, how nice to see you again,” Diana Prince smiled at him and he glanced between her and Lena in shock.

“Miss Prince,” he finally manged, though was certain his voice hadn’t been that high since he was a child. He would blame it on the surprise of finding Diana Prince in Lena Luthor’s arms, it was a bit of a surprise. “What brings you to National City?” He enquired and stepped to the side to let her exit.

“My Asteraki, “ she smiled and turned to give Lena a little wave of her fingers. “Ring me later, Dearest.”

Lena blew her a kiss as she slid down off her desk and the soft, fond smile she was wearing faded when she took in James.

He was still reeling, he hadn’t known Lena had a thing for women, and he certainly hadn’t known she knew Diana Prince.

“How do you know Diana?” He asked before he could stop himself, walking across the room to Lena’s desk and then he paused and shook his head.

“Sorry. Um, never mind.”

“Hello James,” Lena said, and the warmth that she used to have for him was muted, a shadow of what it was, and he knew it was all because of the large ‘S’ shaped secret.

“Hi,” he replied quietly, declining Lena’s gesture at the seat before her desk. He wasn’t blind to the power dynamics, of her sitting at her desk and placing it between them. He didn’t blame her though, he had been actively lying to her, and helping others lie to her. It hadn’t been his secret to tell but… he could have pushed Kara to tell her, especially once he realised how incredible Lena was, and how she wasn’t like her family at all. He would have to shoulder that decision, at least until Lena decided to forgive him.

“What do you want, James?”

Lena wasn’t beating around the bush, and he appreciated the trait, though he would have liked a bit of a lead up to it.

“You need to talk to Kara,” he said and then winced as he realised that wasn’t quite the way he wanted to say.

Lena’s features closed off, becoming cold, aloof, distant.

“I don’t think you have any say in who I talk to,” she said stiffly and he raised his hands placatingly.

“I’m sorry! That wasn’t what I meant.”

Her calculating gaze was not one he liked to be on the end of, she had a way of staring at him and making him think she was analysing his every word and action.

“Then speak plainly, James. I don’t have time for platitudes.”

Alright. If she wanted it to be straight. He’d give it to her straight.

“The way you treated Kara wasn’t fair,” and he came out and said it, but he wasn’t about to take it back.

Squaring his shoulders he continued, even as Lena’s eyes narrowed. “You cut her off completely, all of us off completely as punishment. You know how she feels about people leaving her out of things, you knew it would hurt her, and you did it anyway.”

“Kara this,” Lena spoke after a long moment. “Kara that. Its always about her, isn’t it?”

James clenched his jaw but didn’t comment further. Lena had never spoken about Kara in such a way, in fact the only person he’d heard her show so much disdain to was Morgan Edge, and he winced at having it directed at him, at Kara.

“I can forgive you for keeping her secret, James,” Lena said and she kept him paralysed by the force of her gaze. “I can forgive all of you for going about behind my back, actively lying and keeping me in the dark. I don’t blame you for choosing her.”

“It wasn’t about that,” James shook his head quickly in denial.

Lena lifted a hand.

“It wasn’t. I just- its-“

“I hadn’t finished,” Lena interrupted, mildly as though she were discussing the weather and he grimaced. She was using her ‘talk to the board’ voice, the one where she kept her voice even and measured while the board members she was schooling would raise their voice and stutter and bluster until she brow-bet them to silence. He’d seen her do it before and wasn’t about to have it happen to him. He wisely kept quiet.

“Why would you choose a Luthor over a Super?” He didn’t think it was a question.

Lena sighed and looked at her desk and James finally could breathe.

“I won’t blame you for being mad at how I cut all of you off, but I was hurt and betrayed and so mad. I was _so_ mad.” Lena looked up at him but didn’t look at him, she was looking through him.

“I wanted her to hurt, I wanted all of you to feel even the slightest amount of hurt that you had put me through with your lies and deceit… and that wasn’t fair of me.”

James felt his jaw part. This was not part of the script. He was left floundering and wondering what to say.

“I’m sorry for that.”

“I forgive you,” he said instantly. He had expected a massive debate, not for this reasonable and logical woman in front of him. The Lena he knew, or the one he thought he knew, would have simmered on the pain and built it into something it was, using her insecurities until it became a tide of it, and then she would lash out. This Lena knew that he had kept the secret out of love for Kara, not malice for Lena, and it was a surprise. He had to wonder who had helped her come to terms with everything. Whoever it was, he was thankful.

“I can’t speak for anyone else but… I forgive you.”

She met his eyes a moment, and he tired to show his sincerity in his own. Eventually she gave a little nod, and a weak smile, more like the ones he was used to.

“Thank you,” she whispered and looked at her desk. He caught the way her eyes had glistened before she lowered them and saw the tension leave her body. Obviously it had weighed on her, and he was glad he could ease her pain a little, but that hadn’t been why he had come, though if Lena was rational and logical, then maybe what he had to say would be easier.

“Look,” he said and scratched his head. “I came to talk about Kara, if you’re willing?”

Her head came up instantly, eyes sharpening. “Is she alright?” She was partially out of her chair and he couldn’t stop his smile. That was the Lena he knew, the one ready to drop everything for someone she cared about. It meant Lena still cared for Kara, even if she was mad and hurt. That would make things harder, in the long term, but it meant that they could move forward.

“I think so?” He asked, he wasn’t really sure where she was, so he couldn’t speak for her. “Nothing happened anyway.”

Lena settled back in her chair with a huff. “Lead with that next time,” she warned him and he grinned, ducking his head.

“What about Kara?” Lena asked and she settled in her chair, crossing her legs.

James took Lena’s invitation to sit this time, the divide of power more balanced now.

“Its just…. Kara has always been on your side,” he began and he had asked Brainy to go through the DEO security footage of every time Lena had been brought up at the DEO, and who had defended her. Some of it wasn’t the best quality, and a lot of it revealed some things he had said that weren’t complimentary, but he needed Lena to see it, to see that Kara had been on Lena’s side even when the world wasn’t.

“She said you had a talk, and I don’t know what you talked about,” he said quickly, seeing Lena’s eyes flash, probably at being talked about again and he figured that would be a wound that might take a while to heal. “She just said you had talked and well,” he hesitated and opened his bag. “I asked Brainy to go through the DEO database and find any footage of Kara defending you.”

Lena’s gaze had narrowed to two chilling beams of green and he drew his courage, he was here for Kara and Lena was a friend, even if he was starting to sweat as though she wasn’t one. She’d never been cold to him, or at least not like this, it was…. He could see why her business opponents were wary. It also made him sad, because when they were tentative friends, and then lovers, she’d never been so distant, she had been warm and kind and open, almost inviting the hurt from the world. She had been open for them to hurt her, and he didn’t want to hurt her again. She was ride or die, and was a beloved part of their friend group and she really needed to know it. Her main cheerleader was Kara.

He pulled out a DEO tablet and handed it to her. He had already watched most of the footage, and had chosen not to edit out the parts where he was calling for her head, he wanted to show Lena that Kara had stood for her, even when the people she cared about didn’t, even when James didn’t.

“Don’t think less of me,” he asked her in a quiet voice before she pushed play. When her gaze lifted he implored her to see him as the man he was now, not the man he had been. “I was always Superman’s friend, and then Kara’s. I was a bigot and I was wrong back then. I see you now, I didn’t back then.”

Lena’s eyes flicked between his own and she gave him a little nod before giving her attention to the tablet.

It was…. It was a lot. There was a lot of footage, from when the venture exploded to the Medusa Virus, and even to the Kryptonite debate when she and Kara were at odds.

Lena was silent throughout most of it, and when she was done she calmly handed the tablet back to James.

He pressed his lips together and lifted his shoulders in a helpless shrug as he took it.

“She has _always_ been on your side. I just… I needed you to know that.”

Lena was looking at her hands, contemplative and he rallied, she hadn’t kicked him out yet, and she seemed to listen to what he had to say, so maybe he could say a little more.

“It’s just…. game night hasn’t been the same without you. Everything really,” he shrugged, “hasn’t been the same without you. Kara’s been….. moping. A lot. She missed you. We all did.”

Lena was quiet for a long while. “Thank you for coming to see me, James,” she said quietly, and then leant forward to her computer. The dismissal was obvious, if not a little rude, but he let it slide off him. Lena had felt betrayed by their secret, so she was allowed to be a bit bitter about it, though she didn’t need to take it out on him. He would let it go for a while, but then he’d call her out on it.

“Game night is on Thursday,” he said as he got to his feet and adjusted his bag. “I’m sure everyone would like to see you…. You can bring Miss Prince with you, if you want…” he trailed off awkwardly, he wasn’t really sure what Diana meant to Lena, but it was obviously a thing.

“I’ll see what my schedule is like,” Lena replied but James wasn’t sure she’d make it, or even try to.

It would be awkward, very awkward for them all, if Lena showed up after nearly a half year of missing game night, with her new…. Friend… and just… tried to fit back into the group.

But… it would be worth it, right? She had been a great friend to them all, and they were the ones who had driven her away.

“Alright… I’ll see you around,” he offered and she gave him a slight smile and he returned it.

Leaving L-Corp he received a phone-call and diverted his return to Catco for his third most familiar building in National City, the DEO.

Alex was waiting for him at the middle of the command centre and she turned as soon as James showed up.

“Well?” She enquired and James shrugged, handing over the tablet.

He hadn’t enjoyed being forced to choose between Kara and Lena, and Lena had made it easy by vanishing and then cutting them all out of her life, and he wasn’t thrilled with how Alex was treating Lena now. Seeing it all on DEO footage of how he, and others, had treated Lena on account of her last name, had made him realise some things, and he would certainly work on his own prejudice towards her, and make other people aware of it.

Alex had tasked agents with following Lena after the reveal, to make sure she didn’t contact anyone she shouldn’t have, and Kara had thrown a right tantrum the moment she had heard. Alex wasn’t to be persuaded out of it, nor was J’onn. Lena was vulnerable and alone, angry and hurt, they thought that it wasn’t unrealistic for her to contact her mother or even her brother for comfort. They wanted to catch her if she did, to stop her before she did something she would regret.

Alex had convinced Kara that it was for Lena’s protection as well, considering as Kara wasn’t going to be around Lena so much, that the DEO could protect her as well as make sure no one took advantage of her. Kara wasn’t pleased, but she had been over-ruled. Brainy had been on Lena’s side, calculating a four percent chance of Lena choosing to betray Kara, but it had been enough for the DEO to be concerned. They liked to control who knew about Kara, and having Lena Luthor know, was dangerous for everyone involved. She would be harder to hobble than Maxwell Lord, she’d done nothing wrong.

“She didn’t say anything bad, did you think she would?”

Alex let out a little sigh and shook her head. “She knows, and she’s mad, and we can’t make sure she doesn’t tell. I’m worried.”

James shook his head. “You know Lena, Alex,” he said with a sigh. “We all do. Yeah, she’s mad, and she has every right to be, but she isn’t going to tell anyone. That’s not who she is.”

Alex could only nod and run her fingers through her hair, “I know. I’m sorry, I just… its Kara, you know? I.. over-reacted a little.”

James did know, but it still wasn’t fair on Lena, and he said so. The hypocrisy of his words didn’t escape him, once he had thought the same but Lena had proved herself over and over again. He would defend her now.

Alex had always been a wary neutral in regard to Lena. Aware of the assets she brought to the team, but suspicious of her baggage, and when Kara was concerned Alex had to know, and not knowing made her paranoid and unfair. She had devoted half of her life to protecting Kara, and Lena was someone she couldn’t protect Kara against, not if Lena came in guns blazing.

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, silently accepting the chastening. “I’ll apologise to her later, when we start talking again.”

“I invited her to game night… her and her…. Friend…”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “The old guy? Vulko?”

Lena had been photographed out and about with an older gentleman and they had seemed very friendly, but not as friendly as her and Diana.

James shook his head. “No. Diana Prince.” It was hard to believe Lena had just.. shown up with people that seemed to know her very well, when she had always had trouble, by her own admission, connecting to people. Now she had people firmly in her corner, it made him feel like a bad friend, that she had to get more supportive friends to help her when she needed it. They would be better in the future, if she let them back in.

She had that blonde woman, Vulko, and that brown-skinned man with a quick and easy smile in her corner when she had testified in court, and James had never heard of them. They must have gotten Lena’s trust very quickly, just like Diana Prince.

Alex frowned and folded her arms, lips pressed together. “I don’t know her.”

“Clark did,” James said folding his arms as Alex walked over to the computer and ordered Vasquez to run a search.

Alex glanced at him quickly, holding his gaze a moment and then she nodded slowly, turning back to the computer.

Clark knew people, but Clark also knew people, and he knew Diana. It meant she could be more than she appeared. Which, now that he thought about it, wasn’t actually fair. If she was hiding who she was then there was a reason for it. Or she could just be a work acquaintance. He didn’t know.

“Her friend Vulko didn’t show up on any database we have access to. It’s like he doesn’t exist, perhaps this Diana will have more luck.”

James frowned, Alex really shouldn’t be looking into all of Lena’s associates, especially if they had done nothing wrong. “She isn’t a threat to Kara.”

“It’s not Kara I’m worried about,” Alex said and her words were a little forbidding. “None of Lena’s new acquaintances have shown up on any system we have. They have no identities.”

James felt the familiar call to battle rise in his chest.

“You think they are up to something?”

It would be an ideal time to get to Lena, she had been alone and vulnerable, pulling away-visibly- from her friends in National City, and then she had vanished. And now she had returned with people who liked to spend time with her…. Often and in public…. And they seemed to have her complete trust.

For someone who had deep trauma involving trust and the breaking of it, it was certainly suspicious and if these people were using Lena then her friends would be there to help her. Like they always should have been.

“Perhaps,” Alex replied, and there were a bunch of profiles of Diana Prince’s on the screen. “What did she look like?”

That was easy. James had met her once before and knew that if there was ever a woman to hide, it was not her. He’s never forget her, her presence reminded him of Clark’s and Kara’s, otherworldly.

“Dark hair, thirty to forty. Lives in France, Paris. She’s one of the Louvre’s art curators.”

“Narrows it down,” Alex said with a smile and opened a google search. A few moments later and she was looking through the Louvre’s webpage for Diana.

She had her own profile, a familiar smirking face and James pointed. “That’s her.”

Vasquez let out a whistle of appreciation and Alex had to smack her shoulder, but the agent just shrugged.

“I’ll send a request for any information on her,” Alex said and nodded to Vasquez. A few clicks later and the agent was brining up work and travel Visa’s for the woman. “She came to National City a few months ago, and has been coming back every few months ever since. Bit of an expenditure for an art curator. Maybe I’m in the wrong job?”

It was a little suspicious, but James knew the reason she was coming back and forth.

“She’s here for Lena.”

Alex frowned at the information on screen. “Looks like she’s meant to fly out in a few days.”

“Did you invite her to game night?”

James shook his head, “I told Lena to invite her. We will see.”

“Maybe we should meet at the bar instead, a more neutral ground. I’ll see what else I can dig up on her.”

James frowned at the smiling photo of Diana Prince and what he had heard and seen in Lena’s office.

“Hang on,” he cautioned, he didn’t like the idea of Alex digging up any information on Lena’s new friend just because she could. He choose to ignore the fact the DEO did that for other people as well, it was different when he vaguely knew the person. It really wasn’t right, was it. “Let me make a call.”

He dug around for his cell phone and called Clark. If anyone knew Diana Prince, it was Clark. They had met before and Clark had said he knew her briefly, so maybe he could shed light on her character.

“_Jimmy_,” Clark picked up surprisingly quickly, and it must have been a slow day. Usually it took him a while. “_Whats up, man_?”

“Hey, I’m good. I’ve just got a question.”

“_Go ahead_.”

“Do you know a Diana Prince?”

Clark’s reply was a moment coming, and when it did it was cautious. “_Yes. Why? What’s happened_?”

James hesitated, he could tell Clark that he suspected she had her eye on Lena, but that wasn’t his business.

“She’s in town. I’d heard you mention her and wanted to know a bit more about her. Her character.”

Clark’s reply was instantaneous. “_She’s a good woman, Jimmy. If she needs help, help her if you can. Tell Kara, too._”

James was a little flabbergasted. To have such glowing reviews, and from the Man of Steel, Diana must be good. She was also probably more than she appeared, but he probably shouldn’t think on that.

“Alright, Thanks. I’ll pass it on.”

“_No worries_,” Clark replied and in the background he could hear the sounds of a bullpen. “_See ya later.”_

“Clark said she’s good, and if she needs anything we are to help her if we can.”

If anything that made Alex a bit more suspicious, James could tell. Superman didn’t get a free pass when it came to Alex, which was always a surprise when Clark came up. He got the feeling Alex wasn’t his biggest fan, but it was none of his business.

“Interesting.”

“I’ve gotta go back to work, I’ll see ya later,” James said and left Alex staring at the picture of Diana on the screen. Lena probably wouldn’t appreciate the DEO looking into her new friends, but…. If they were up to something, trying to hurt her, James wanted to know. He hadn’t been a good friend, he would keep her safe in the future if he could.

~*~

Game Night was postponed in favour of going to the bar. Alex had talked Kara into it, saying that it was more neutral ground and Lena had never been, so it would be easier to ease her back into the group again.

No one protested, so come Thursday night the lot of them piled into the alien bar and settled into their usual booth.

Brainy and Nia were over trying to play pool, while Alex was in the middle of talking something over with J’onn when a hush fell over the bar.

It was like something of a movie, where everyone looks to the door to see who entered and they all fall silent. It was ominous and James glanced at Kara, who was stress eating her way through her second bowl of chicken wings, to see how she was reacting.

There was a delighted smile, one he was familiar with, the one she always seemed to treat to Lena. Then her gaze shifted slightly and her the smile fell from her face, the change was so abrupt that James spun in his chair, ready to face Lillian or Lex, or some CADMUS goon.

Instead, walking in behind Lena in tight black jeans and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over top, was Diana Prince. Her hair was up, highlighting her impressive jaw and she was towering over Lena, even in converse.

Lena was wearing casual clothes as well, black jeans and a maroon jumper that he suspected belonged to the woman behind her.

“Great,” he caught Kara mutter and turned back to see her pouting mutinously at her bowl of chicken wings. “She’s here.”

“Lena!” James turned from Kara’s unusual actions and called for the Luthor, lifting his hand in a wave.

Lena’s eyes skirted the room until she saw him and when she did she smiled briefly in greeting before making her way towards them.

Alex and J’onn stopped talking work, and instead were silent as Lena came closer.

Greetings were exchanged and then Lena gestured to the woman hovering over her shoulder, just close enough to be indicative of something more.

“This is Diana. Diana, this is Alex, J’onn, Kara, you know James, and over there,” she pointed over at the pool table. “Is Nia and Querl, but we call him Brainy.”

Diana returned the greetings easily and then directed Lena the booth, James had to move around a bit to make space, but he didn’t mind.

“What are you drinking, Dearest?” Diana asked and pulled a wallet out from her pocket.

“Whiskey, thank you.”

Diana glanced around the table. “Can I get anyone else anything?”

James lifted his beer, mostly full. “I’m good, thanks.”

Alex asked for another beer and J’onn just said to ask the bar for his usual. Kara was oddly silent, looking down at her plate that didn’t look like it had eaten anything else.

Diana vanished and an odd silence settled over the group. Lena was guarded, he could tell, but he leant forward conspiratorially.

“I heard that L-Corp is on the look out for an Alien Resources Manager?”

Lena glanced around the table, around the bar, and he felt a flash of realisation. They had brought Lena, Lena Luthor, to an alien bar without telling her what it was, without letting her choose to come without appearing like a coward. He winced, he’d veto the alien-bar next time, Lena was looking a little uncomfortable already, but maybe that was because of how Kara hadn’t even looked at her or spoken to her.

“Yes,” Lena admitted slowly. “L-Corp is taking a new direction, and I didn’t feel a human perspective would be suitable for the role.”

“Have you had many applicants?”

Lena’s gaze was shrewd but he detected a glimmer of gratitude in them.

“A few. Charli has been wonderful in that regard. I have had a few promising hires. The work we will be doing is…. Game-changing.”

“Cool,” James nodded and went back to looking at his beer.

Conversation paused for a moment.

“How have you been, Kara?” Lena asked hesitantly, giving Kara her attention.

“Good. Been busy.” Kara answered and James winced. This was even more awkward than he had thought.

Lena’s hesitant smile faded. “That’s good.”

The silence that fell on the table was… heavy and awkward and it reminded him of the early days, when Lena had been the outsider. It was really suckie, in Kara’s words, that they had gone backwards.

He tried to kick Kara’s leg under the table but was fairly sure he missed when Alex grimaced and shot him a glare.

He looked pointedly at Kara, tilting his head and Alex frowned before nudging her sister.

“Did you know we are in an alien bar?”

Diana had returned and broke the tension.

“Is that a problem?” Alex demanded, partially rising from her seat and Diana just looked at her blankly.

“Some warning would have been nice,” Diana ignored the question and the insinuation, handing out the alcohol to the group.

“I ordered some wedges,” she told Lena and shuffled in next to her, placing an arm over Lena’s shoulders and closing her body off to the other side of the bar.

Lena didn’t snuggle in, so much as twist her body, but it was obvious to James, and Alex by the way her eyes narrowed, that they were more than friends.

“The off-worlders are fine,” Diana continued, finally answering Alex’s question. “But, as humans, should we really be here?”

Lena’s brow furrowed and she turned to give Diana her attention.

“Perhaps we aren’t welcome here,” Diana offered gently, and Lena’s frown deepened and she pulled her gaze away to glance around the bar.

“No one’s making you stay,” Alex said crossly.

Diana’s eyes were searching as she looked Alex over, and she didn’t respond to the hostile tone. “I am fine staying, but I am not the one concerned. This is a safe place, not for humans. I would not want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

“You’re fine,” J’onn rumbled and he was staring at Diana and Lena with an intense look, and James wondered if he was trying to read them. 

“Respectfully, that isn’t for you to decide,” Diana chastised gently and J’onn nodded slowly.

“We have come here often,” he said finally, “the other patrons have had no problem with us.”

“Not to your face,” Lena added to the conversation and she shared a glance with Diana. Diana gave a little nod and slid from the seat.

Lena followed shortly after and now they were looking up at them both with expressions ranging from confusion to suspicion. Kara had yet to lift her head.

“Please, help yourself to our wedges,” Lena offered and accepted Diana’s help to exit the booth.

“It was good to see you all,” Lena said sincerely as Nia and Brainy abandoned their pool game, with Nia having won if her grin was anything to go by. “Hopefully it won’t be so awkward next time,” she added and she looked around the group.

“It was nice to meet you,” Diana said and her smile was sincere.

“Where are you going? You just got here?”

Lena turned to Brainy. “This is an alien bar, it should be for aliens alone. We should never have come.”

“We are comfortable with your presence, Lena Luthor,” Brainy replied in the calm, logical way that he did.

“But you aren’t the only ones here. We,” she ran her hand around the table, “fit in out there,” she flicked her fingers at the wall and at the outside world. “We don’t need to fit in here, as well.”

Diana’s arm moved and from the angle James knew she had pressed a hand to her back.

Lena smiled at them softly and then she was turning away, Diana hovering at her shoulder and falling in to step as they made for the exit.

Huh.

He had never thought of it like that, and judging from the frown on Alex’s face, she hadn’t either.

J’onn’s attention was on the duo leaving and when his features went stern, James twisted in the booth.

Lena and Diana were intercepted a few meters to the door by one of the regulars, and he was half way out of his seat to try and interfere when Diana got between Lena and the alien.

He couldn’t hear her words, but from the way Kara stiffened and shot up from her seat beside him, she could.

James missed the movement, but with his next blink, the alien was on his back on the floor, with Diana hovering over him.

J’onn was out of his seat, followed quickly by Kara, but there was no need. After a few moments, Diana stood and held her arm out for Lena, who linked them, and together the two climbed the stairs and left he bar.

The silence that punctuated their absence was…. Heavy.

James’ mind was replaying the movement of Diana grabbing the alien and flinging him to the ground in a smooth, practiced, movement. She was almost undoubtedly more than she appeared, but it wasn’t James’ place to investigate or tell anyone.

“Should we really not be here?” James asked when the silence stretched for too long. He was no stranger to being unwanted in places for other people, on account of his skin colour, but he hadn’t thought that he wouldn’t be welcome in an alien bar. They had come here for years and had never had any problem with the regulars, even with Alex being DEO and J’onn being the Director. If the aliens had a problem with the equivalent of agents of Alien-Guantanamo here they never said anything…. Or maybe they didn’t feel like they _could_.

J’onn was looking over the bar slowly, his brow furrowed in the way that told he was listening to the people around him, and then he changed his form, shifting into the Martian Man- Hunter.

He stood there a while, looking around at the aliens in the bar and it took Alex, standing and placing a hand on him, to get him to look around at them.

“We should go,” he rumbled and picked up his jacket.

Bemused but willing to follow his lead Alex did the same.

“Finish your food,” she suggested to Kara, who was still staring at her uneaten chicken wings, and in a burst of speed, letting everyone know who and what she was, she finished the bowl.

J’onn lead them from the bar and he morphed back into his human skin as he exited.

“Lena was right,” he said, and he sounded nervous and frustrated at once. He let out a sigh.

“We shouldn’t be there not blending, or at least-“ he faltered and James cut in.

“Humans shouldn’t,” he said calmly, realisation settling in him. “It’s a safe place.”

J’onn nodded once, sharp and certain.

Alex let out a sigh. “Alright, so where too now?”

Kara was still following them, a little distant, and Alex elbowed her with a frown. “What’s up with you? I thought you wanted to hang out with Lena?”

“I don’t like her new friend,” Kara pouted.

“Actually. I calculate a ninety-seven point three percent chance that Diana and Lena are lovers.”

James nearly choked on his own spit. While he had suspected he wasn’t interested in having the near certainty shoved in his face.

Brainy blinked at them. “Ah, I see. Perhaps I should have kept that information to myself.”

“You think?” Nia sighed fondly and cuffed him around the head. “Silly boy.”

Kara was staring at Brainy with her mouth agape. “No they’re not. Lena isn’t gay.”

“I do not know what she identifies as, “ Brainy said, and James knew that he had done research on all sorts of human genders and sexualities after Nia had come out, “but she has attraction to Diana and the feeling is mutual. I understand humans have more than one attraction to mates?”

Kara shut her mouth but she was frowning, “I still don’t like her.”

Brainy clasped his hands together. “From my calculations Diana Prince is a woman worthy of Lena Luthor, capable of providing a balance and stability she so clearly needs. I deduced a shift in Lena Luthor perception in recent months, it perhaps stems from her new…acquaintance.”

“Shift?” Alex was frowning. “In a bad way?”

“On the contrary,” Brainy shook his head once. “If anything, her horizons have been broadened. Her values have shifted ever so slightly, she is now openly hiring aliens and talking to them about issues that face them. She is going to the source and trying to solve their problems.”

“She never had a problem with aliens before,” Kara added mutinously.

“Indeed. However, like most people, she didn’t examine herself from an outsiders point of view, she didn’t check her own privilege. Now, I’d suggest, she is far more open to it. This can only brighten the future.”

“And you think that one woman has changed all of that?” Alex deadpanned, sceptical.

“She is a wonderful woman,” Brainy replied and ignored the frowns directed at him. Usually he was more articulate.

“Anyway, where are we eating now?” Nia cut in, linking her arm with Brainy

“There’s a McDonalds down the street?” James suggested, feeling the familiar grumbling of his stomach. As much as he liked Lena, he was ready to eat, and she had seemed almost relieved to get away from them. And spend time with her new girl-friend….

“I could eat,” Alex agreed and it was decided for them to walk down to the McDonalds a few blocks away.

They walked quickly, perhaps because they were all hungry and soon the blocks faded to business buildings and little cafes and the like.

Kara was still sullen, and James lingered back to talk to her.

“I know that face,” he said, nudging her with his shoulder and she just frowned at him, visible beneath her glasses.

Though they hadn’t worked as more than friends, he cared for her a great deal and he wanted to help if he could.

“Want to talk about it?”

She didn’t answer, just pulled her coat around her tighter and he slung and arm around her, pulling her close to place his cheek on her head.

“Lena hasn’t replaced you, you know. Just give her time. She still loves you.”

Kara muttered something he couldn’t hear, but the tone was like a mutinous toddler and it was enough for him to gently guide her to stop, letting the others walk ahead.

“What, James?” She huffed, exasperated and she pushed her glasses up her nose.

“What’s wrong? Talk to me? I’m here, remember? You can tell me anything.”

Kara met his eyes a moment and looked away, pulling out of his grip easily. “It’s nothing.”

“Hey!” He reached for her again, voice as gentle as he could make it. It was clearly something, and had been something for a long time, he just wanted to help. “Let me help.”

“Leave it, James,” she said warningly and tugged away from him again, walking after the others quickly, even though her shoulders were slumped.

Bemused and a little worried, he quickly jogged to catch up. Kara didn’t want to talk about it, that was fine, but she hadn’t been herself for months…. Since Lena cut her out of her life.

Frowning he had a thought float to the forefront of his mind.

Kara and Lena had been friends, the best of friends, until the whole secret and the fallout from that. Kara had been moody and sad and just…. Defeated ever since, especially when Lena placed barriers up around her, literally, to keep Kara out.

He could remember a moment in Cat’s Office, shortly after she had reclaimed CatCo, and they were discussing a new headline. It was of Lena, Lena and Diana, he now realised, and their night out on the town. The pictures had been…. Well….. they had been something, worth more than the five hundred words that had been written about it, that was for sure. Knowing what he knew now, he suspected there had been more to the ‘gal-pal’ title than he had realised. He also remembered Kara’s irrational anger over it, the comment that had followed, ‘I’m her gal-pal. Not some stupid, stupid….person that takes her clubbing.’

At the time he had assured Kara that Lena wasn’t replacing her as a friend, had realised Kara had thought that gal pal had meant two gals who were pals… and that conversation had been awkward back in the beginning of Lena and Kara’s friendship when the press called them that and Kara had agreed. ‘We are two gals…. Who are pals, gal pals?’ she had defended with a bemused shrug, and James had just nodded. They were just friends, no matter what the pictures and accompanying words suggested.

But now…. Now he wasn’t so sure. He had seen the pictures of Lena and Diana since then, had read into the pictures as a photographer was want to do, and he had seen more than either of them had publicly stated. But….. frowning he opened his phone as he walked.

He now knew that those were probably dates, or at least preludes to dates, considering that Diana and Lena were comfortable with each other, so they were meant to be intimate.

They were coming into the McDonald’s when he was scanning the CatCo archives. As a Head of Department James had access to all of the photos sent to Catco, and he adjusted his time line and set to scrolling.

He ordered absently, a large combo meal with a beef burger, and kept scrolling. He knew he was being rude but the thought had rapidly taken over his brain and now he just needed to confirm it.

It took him a few pages, but soon he had found what he was looking for. The pictures were small on his phone screen, but they were…. Telling…..

Huh.

“Anyone have a tablet?” He asked suddenly as he glanced up from his phone to see the group had taken a large table and were waiting on their orders.

Brainy handed his over without comment, unlocking it on the way, and he dimly heard Kara telling Brainy that you absolutely could put French fries into McDonald’s soft-serve, much to the disgusted groans of Alex and Nia.

“Thanks,” James said and went to Google. His ex-girlfriend had lived her life in the public eye, as much as she was a very private person, so there were entire pages dedicated to her in Google Images. Some of them made his ire rise, pictures of her family, pictures where James would suggest stalking was taking place, and there were also professional photos where Lena was dressed to impress.

It took him a few pages, but soon he found what he was looking for, and he redefined his search.

He appreciated the others leaving him to it, even though he knew they would be curious as to why he was being rude, but, if he was right, then maybe they could help him help Kara.

By the time Kara brought him his burger, and he smiled at her in thanks, he had his answer.

Kara was looking at Lena the way Diana looked at Lena. Diana looked at Lena like she were a marvel, given just to her, for reasons she didn’t quiet deserve but Diana was happy to have her. She looked at Lena as though Lena had hung the stars.

James clicked open the other tab.

In it were dozens of photos of Kara and Lena, and James came to a painful realisation. Kara looked at Lena the same way Diana did.

Kara looked at Lena the same way her lover looked at her….

Kara looked at Lena with affection, fondles, no small amount of awe, and ….love….

Oh.

Kara loved Lena. She wasn’t jealous of Diana replacing Kara as her best friend, or at least not entirely, she was jealous of Diana taking her place in Lena’s life.

He had a brief thought, had Lena and Kara ever……. He regretted the thought immediately when there was a startled inhale and splutter.

With wide eyes he lifted his gaze from the photo of Kara smiling bashfully at Lena and looked at J’onn, who had snorted his drink and sprayed it everywhere.

J’onn was looking at him in horror, and James felt his neck heat as he realised what J’onn must have gained from his mind.

“J’onn,” he protested weakly, knowing how the DEO Director felt about the alien daughters he had adopted. “I didn’t mean-“ he began to defend and J’onn shook his head.

“Stop!” His voice was sharp and loud and just a little bit desperate. “Mr Olsen. Stop.”

James nodded and instantly tried to think of anything else. He knew J’onn wouldn’t violate his privacy, so obviously the thoughts that had crossed his mind regarding Kara and Lena, to very attractive women… together…. Had been picked up.

“James,” J’onn groaned and James shut the tabs before handing the tablet back to Brainy.

“Sorry.”

Alex was glancing between them with suspicion and James promptly grabbed a handful of fries and crammed them into his mouth.

“What’s going on?” Alex’s narrowed eyes were scary and James let out incoherent mumbles and pointed to his mouth with another fry. _Sorry_, he was trying to say. _Mouths full. Can’t talk_.

“J’onn?”

The Director took a deep breath and forced a smile that screamed fake, but no one commented on it. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

The rest of the gang was already eating but James chewed without tasting. He had just come across a revelation of the decade, maybe even the century. Kara Danvers, born Kara Zor -El of Krypton, now Supergirl, loved Lena Luthor.

Well, that was going to be a problem.


End file.
